A Farewell
by Shadow1176
Summary: The short story of a bumbling Gladiator who met a friend, and their goodbyes at the end. *Spoilers through the end of Stormblood*


A/N: Sort of... a reaction I guess? Also, spoilers all the way to end of Stormblood. Been way too long since I was last writing, so this may be pretty rough.

How long had it been?

"We have our linkshells..."

Ever since that first meeting?

"I'll never forget you..."

The when of it already escapes my memory...

"Always love you..."

* * *

The pain of the blow from the gigantic tortoise before me enveloped my entire body, a weathered shortsword lying in the dust, shattered by the counterattack.

A stupid accident, a missed fast blade that went careening into the beast nearby that forced me into this situation.

" _This is probably how my adventure was to end then."_ I sighed, exhaustion and despair leaking through my voice as the tortoise stomped its way towards me, the earth shaking with every step taken.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. I had hoped to become an adventurer of some renown, make some decent gil, find a free company, train myself, find a cute wife-

Of course, none of that was going to happen.

As the tortoise gave a roar and lifted its front legs to bear down on me, I closed my eyes-

" **Fira!"**

A wave of fire burnt its way through the air, incinerating the creature's shelled armor and giving it a swift death by flames.

I watched in awe as a figure landed in front of me, casting rod out and already obersing the surroundings for additional threats. When she saw that it was all clear, she sheathed her weapon and turned to me.

She smiled. But oh what a smile it was. She was the very image of radiance, that kind, genuine smile that seemed to wash away all of my fears and doubt. Blue eyes twinkling in gentleness, the girl before me asked, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

Her hand was stretched out, and I took it graciously as she pulled me to feet. I responded, "My name is Lazuli Rose, madam."

A snicker, then a full bellied laughter filled the air, as the girl let out her pure, wonderful mirth. Her laughter was clear and sweet, like the wind chimes back home.

Wiping away a tear, she giggled, "Please please, I'm not that old! It's nice to meet you, Laz! I'm Tara, Tara Celica!"

I smiled, a little one, but there nonetheless, as I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Tara."

She pouted for a moment, but perked up soon after as she grabbed my hand and dragged me off to Black Brush Station, rambling on about all manner of subjects, as I let myself be led along by the incredible girl that had just thrust herself into my life...

* * *

"You're already level 30?!"

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment as I whispered, "C'mon ma'am, keep it down, before people start staring..."

Already soft whispers were breaking out around nearby, incredulousness at my high rank or the rumors surrounding the two of us and our combined adventuring deeds.

The two of us were well known throughout other circles of adventurers and civilians alike, having defeated notorious monsters plaguing areas with ease, helping people with their tasks, and everything in between.

Tara's head leaned against the back of her seat in the Quicksand, another swig of ale going down her throat as she exclaimed, "Besides, you also cleared up that problem with the Gladiator's Guild, and you're already a free Paladin!"

I smiled and shot back, "And what of you ma'am? You who defeated a horde of voidsent AND delved into the intricacies of the Black Mage?"

She sighed and muttered, "Well, yeah I guess... But more importantly-"

We continued speaking long into the night, ordering refreshments every so often as we caught up on each other's adventures into the morning...

* * *

The Allagan monstrosity that had already consumed three primals stood before us, primed and armed to the teeth with weapons that we barely hope to scratch.

I turned to the team behind me, allies and friends that I had known for years, and by my side was of course, Tara. She was wearing standard artifact gear for a Black Mage of the highest calibre, and stood proudly with her Stardust Rod.

I wore the same type of gear, Paladin artifact armor with Curtana and my Holy Shield. I gave a nod to the men and women, some of the greatest adventurers in our time, as I raised my blade with a battlecry, charging into the fray against the most powerful foe to date...

* * *

I deflected another primal blade, slashing quick as the Heavensward knight leaped back to dodge.

I checked behind me and yelled out to the rest of the group, "Hold the line! She's almost done!"

A chorus of affirmations met my order, those same allies that had accompanied us into the depths of Castrum Praetorium who had gone with us into the Singularity Reactor to confront King Thordan and his Knights of the Round.

A sudden rush of aether in the air blew over us all, and I heard from behind me, "It's done! Get down!"

I hit the deck fast as I could as Tara's Meteor spell flew down from the heavens to wipe out the knights...

* * *

And in the aftermath of Zenos' demise, as Ala Mhigo had finally been liberated...

* * *

I raised my hand, and set it down on her head, Tara yelping in surprise as I rubbed her hair, a smile on my lips. She quieted down from the flurry of assurances and farewells as I said,

"There's nothing to be afraid of ma'am. Yes, I will miss you, but we move on from all relationships, do we not? Whether it be with our families, our friends, our partners, one day, all good things come to an end. But that doesn't mean that something new can't begin. An ending to mark a new beginning, remember?"

Her tears still streaming down her face, she threw herself at me as I embraced the woman who I come to know for so long. My first friend, my mentor, my partner in crime, my confident, and my best friend.

"I'll miss you."

"And I you ma'am."

"You'll write to me everyday, and you'll-"

"Call you as well, and come over for visits. I know."

"You better not forget, or else I'm going to come over to your house and-"

I planted a kiss on her forehead, and she squeaked as I soothed her, "Don't worry, I will."

I looked over her head at the gathering of adventurers as I said, "You treat her well, you hear?"

A miqo'te, a male one at that, stepped forth from the small group and smiled at me as he said, "Of course we will. You have my word."

I nodded at that, and we separated from one another. I stared into those baby blue eyes and gave a soft smile, one reserved only for the woman who gave me so much.

"May fair winds sail at your back."

"And the same to you Laz!"

She walked towards the gathered adventurers, as I got back on my chocobo, Mercy.

As we rode off, I turned my head only to see Tara waving at me from their company airship which was starting to take off, shouting, "Goodbye Laz! See you soon!"

I turned away with a smile and whispered, "Goodbye... Tara."

Her ears perked up, a smile blossoming on her face as she yelled out, "You're going to call me that from now on, you hear?"

I gave a wave in response, on the road back to my house.

Alongside me, several adventurers pulled up, watching the nearby airship take off as they said, "What now, sir?"

I glanced up at the endless blue skies and said, "We're going to carry on her legacy. The Aria of Fantasy Free Company will live on, even if its founder has moved on. We will endure, we will survive, and we will live. For ourselves. For her."

We traveled back to Ul'Dah, where it had all begun, and where it had ushered in a new age in our history...


End file.
